Abhorrence
by lilyroxmysox03
Summary: Blair's abhorrence for Chuck didn't prevent her from stealing kisses behind heavy curtains in deserted halls. During a family brunch. "No, Chuck." EPILOGUE IS UP. Predecessor of The Wretched Wedding.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

"Say it," Chuck growled, gripping her elbow tightly. His lips trailed softly up and down her neck. She pulled away abruptly, straightening her exotic purple print dress, made exclusively for her by Elizabeth and James. She would give up a hot make out session for this dress.

"No," She whispered in fury. "You dumb shit, you messed up my dress!" Blair started to walk away from him, only to be yanked back.

"I'll buy you another one," he was mesmerized by her Prussian blue eyes, the way they swiveled with every movement he made.

Blair wasn't in the mood anymore, she was actually pretty hungry, and thinking about the brunch buffet waiting for her out in the dining hall didn't leave room for stolen kisses behind heavy curtains in deserted halls. "Chuck, stop. I need champagne and scones…with raspberry coulis…" She licked her lips, and Chuck coughed heavily into the crook of his arm. God, he was turned on.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't in the mood anyway." Chuck sauntered away before he could desert her. That was the way he lived. He didn't make his father promise to make an appearance at his polo game, for Chuck knew he couldn't make it. He didn't ask for an invitation from Claire Duquette, although he desperately wanted to go glow-in-the-dark golfing. He left before the girl could leave him.

Huh. Some way of life. Can you say depressing?

She smiled lazily at him the slivers of moonlight illuminating her face. They were tangled up in the Egyptian cotton sheets of Chuck's kind sized bed. Chuck smirked back. He even made her meow. That was something. Unlike the too sharp angles of other girls' bony elbows and the way their hair got in the way, Blair was doe eyed and innocent, which only made him be more aggressive. He couldn't help himself. She was delicate, and even the slightest accidental jab on the hip would bloom into a bruise the next time. He propped himself up with his elbow, his hair mussed.

Blair tried to contain her giggles. Seeing his hair awry was unusual and funny. "Chuck," Her voice trailed off. Her eyes suddenly lost that relaxed touch, and turned dark and serious again. "I have to go." She threw back the covers, to be greeted by the cold. Her skin seemed clammy.

Chuck watched her slip on her pearl Manolo Blaniks and her dress. It made him dizzy, the patterns. He watched her clop out of his suite, and out the door. That hit him. Hard. She never stayed to just lie awake together. She always had to up and leave before everything felt too…loving, he could say. The limited feelings that he already had were surfacing to the top.

Anger, embarrassment, shame.

Anger, because he didn't tell her to leave first. Embarrassment, because she didn't want him. Shame, because, well, after all those years of people not wanting to be around you, what else could you feel. Oh, yeah, and wasted. He needed to get wasted immediately, and stoned, if possible. He too got up, and dressed his best to head over to Victrola. He needed to escape. If he got excited, he wouldn't miss her.

Yet.

* * *

**N/A~** _The lyrics are from the song "I Hate Everything About You". _


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Hi. Uh...this is the secound chapter. Remember, if you don't reveiw, you don't care. Hope this one was slightly longer, but I intend to keep them moderately short, kay?_

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss yet

Jo Astor-she refused to be called Josephine-paced around the room, around and around. Every once in a while, she would press her ear to the wall, to check if her roommate, Blair was still fighting with an incredibly handsome young man, wearing the Dartmouth colors.

"You dumb shit, you said you wouldn't visit me anymore!" Blair yelled, the raspberry lip gloss so sticky it prevented her from opening her mouth sometimes when she pursed them too long.

"Yeah, well I can't help myself." Chuck smirked. Although it was meant to be a joke, he really meant it truly, deep down. Of course, he wouldn't admit that. "I heard word that you had broken up with Nate. Again." He just couldn't help poking fun at her.

Blair's cheeks flamed a crimson red. "We aren't broken up. That's so childish. We are merely spending some time apart. To find ourselves. At least that's what he says. Still smoking the bong, I suspect." She laughed humorlessly.

Chuck sighed, dipping his head down. He thought of his next step. "Have one dinner with me. Just once. That's all I ask."

Blair sighed in return. That's just what he had said the night she threw her first adult party in the Hamptons, with that Marcus guy, something or the other. Who cares? Certainly not her. "_No_." She said forcefully. Not because she wanted him gone, because she had to remind herself she didn't like him. Or so she thinks. "You need to go."

His feet were still planted on her distasteful white flecked carpet. She yelled a girlish yell, one that was a little frustrated grunt. He thought she would actually stamp her foot. He would like to see that.

"Fine," she said. "Stay. I don't care. I'm not leaving with you, you dumb shit!" Pushing past him, she slammed the door, with her Jason Wu tweed coat swinging behind her. Knocking on her neighbor's door, Jo poked her flaming red hair out, smiling timidly. She was still slightly scared of Blair Waldorf, although her family was loads richer than the Waldorfs. Still, the first time Jo saw Blair, she had told Jo that her hair looked like a nest, and Jo spilled her white out all over Blair's new Tory Burch skirt-on purpose, of course. They had been best friends ever since.

"Everything alright?" Jo asked.

Blair's eyes were shining, as usual when she had just had a good fight. "Wonderful. Let's go out. Drink some Appletinis. We might be able to slip past the bouncers at the Drunken Yodeler. They don't pay any attention anyway." Blair explained. She thought, then nodded, as if everything was decided. Pulling Jo out, they stalked off to the elevator.

Inside the girls' dorm room, Chuck was left alone, as usual. He had traveled all the way from New Hampshire to be ditched for glasses of Bloody Marys. Typical. Normally, he wouldn't take this lying down, he wouldn't be caught with other people anyway, but this was Blair. He didn't love her, no. But she was like a magnet. That's just the way Albert Einstein created it. Or whoever realized magnets could stick to fridges.

He shuffled over to Blair's bed. He could tell who's was who's. The prim but plain bed with a homemade quilt was Jo Astor's, and the prim and proper one with lace and blue tinted mosquito netting around it was Blair's. Blair would never own anything homemade. It had to be from Bendel's home department, or she wouldn't even look at it. He pulled the netting back, and lay down. It smelled like patchouli and lilacs. And hairspray. He took off his shoes, and curled up. He wish he had that familiar feeling of someone running their hand up and down your back when you're feeling slightly sick. But his mother was too depressed to do that, and Bart didn't have time. Even if he did, he wouldn't do something like. The Bass's had to be steel strong. Snuggling in deeper, he fell asleep. Of course, he had to make himself disappear in the morning. He couldn't linger.

He was not weak. Even with his father six feet under, he had to show his father how strong he could be. He would not cripple over a girl.

**A/N~** Hey, I hope you realize that for the past 2 chapters, Blair has used the insult, "You dumb shit!" That was what Chris said in the horror movie, Carrie. Chris was the blonde mean girl, remember? It's a great horror film. :D! Click the green reveiw button, because I said so...lolz.

Fashion 

I try to incoparate fashion into my stories as it is so important to the series. Unfortunately, the links don't work. So if you want to see the fashion I have chosen, follow my lead!

Blair's coat: Go to **bergdorfgoodmandotcom**. Then click on **Designer Collections**. Go to Coats and find the coat labeled Jason Wu Tweed Coat.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 _

_Hey, chapter three. Although it's short, I'm pretty happy with this one. Reveiw! _

_I don't own Three Days Grace and any of their songs. Nor do I own Bluck. Although I wish I did._

Only when I stop  
To think about it

Amelia Johnston came from a good family. Two dogs, parents, and a grandma that would make her peanut butter and marshmallow fluff sandwiches. Then her father turned into an alcoholic. That's how she came to be a stripper in Chuck Bass's burlesque club. She always changed her name. One day it would be Pepper Longlegs, another day, Ginger Poodlesnap. But she always reserved her best name for Chuck Bass himself: Molly Randahl. A sensible name, and yet it turned him on every time. She had no idea why. She would let the dark haired boy do his thing, and when they were done, they would lie there together, him smoking a joint, and Amelia thinking about whether to contact her mom.

On good days, he would not talk to her. On bad days, though, he paid two for one. A stripper and a therapist.

"She told me she didn't like me anymore." Chuck sighs. He looks at the smoke revolving around and around, until it faded in with the dust. "That can't be true, can it?" He mused.

Amelia rolled her eyes, careful not to let him see. "Just talk to her." She suggests. The same thing she's been saying since Chuck requested for her.

"We don't talk, Blair and me. We…aren't talkers." Chuck has a hint of a smile, but pushes the feeling away.

Amelia has heard a lot about this girl, Blair Waldorf. She had quite the attitude, tending to step on your foot with her four inch Guiseppe Zanotti heels if you made her mad. She had a temper to match Chuck's, although she hid it between flirty smiles and playful swats. "Did you try to talk without your ego getting in the way?" Amelia asked. She wasn't afraid of offending him much anymore. If he could reveal his one true love, she was trustworthy.

Chuck sighs again. "…Yes. What's the point? She's stubborn, she won't listen. Listening means defeat. Denial is what every girl is good at, right?" he laughs.

Amelia doesn't correct his sexist ways. Besides, he's paying her. "Do you love _her_, though?" She asks tentatively. Chuck tenses, and rises a little from the bed.

"Of course, not." He replies, looking over her freckle adorned shoulder.

Amelia got up and started to dress. "Then just tell her to get what you want. Lying is what every boy is good at, right? Only when you stop to think about it, if you don't love her, then find another girl to chase after. Looks like she's taken by…what's his name? Nate?" She buckled her stilettos, and stalked out.

Chuck stared at the door she just closed. He didn't love her. At all. Maybe he did. But that doesn't matter. Both of us don't want to say it. As long as we both know it, right? Chuck thought. One big problem, though. She's a girl. They live to get into the Guinness World Records for the biggest shoe collection, to be crowned Prom Queen, and the last one: hear those three words.

He had reached a fork in the road. Say 'I love you' or pick up his pride and go.

Damn it.

**A/N~** Hope you liked it! If you don't reveiw, you don't care.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Hey, this is the fourth chapter (obviously). Please reveiw, thanks!_

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

That's what Molly or Longbeard-whatever the hell her name was- said, so he'll do it again. He'll…talk to her. This time, taking care to bring Blair's favorite flowers, magenta peonies, and a Paolo Costagli blue topaz necklace from Bergdorf's, he made his way up her apartment building, and waited for Blair's answer when Dorota saw him come through the elevator doors.

"Ms. Blair! Mr. Chuck for you!" She says in her Polish accent, uncertainly looking at him, afraid he might rip her clothes off or something.

For awhile, nothing came from upstairs. Then a stomp. "I'm _coming_!" She says, exasperated. She made sure not to walk too quickly. She didn't want to seem eager. Taking her sweet time to put on her Sigerson Morrison flats, she shuffled downstairs, remembering to shoot him a glare before stopping at the foot of the stairs. "What do you want, Chuck? And don't say a booty call, because I'll kick your ass all the way to Bangkok, I'm telling you that."

Chuck smirked, and handed her the flowers and the gift box. She hesitated, trying so hard to make him work for it. He already did. Her hands lashed out quickly, a blur of ivory skin. She snatched them out of his grasp, and placed them on a table nearby. "That's all, you can go now." Blair smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

Chuck scoffed, and swirled around. He should never listen to girls that can put their leg over their head, ever again. This was a stupid idea. And he wasted all that money on her! He never got that phrase, for money seemed to be like a bottomless pit, available whenever his hand reached into it. No. He would end this with his dignity intact. He turned back to her, right when she began ascending the stairs.

"You know, I hate everything about you, I don't know why I even bother. You're such a spoiled brat, you know that?" Chuck spat.

Blair stopped in her tracks. She was mad now. Briefly glancing down at her feet, she swore silently. Damn. She wasn't wearing heels. "Yeah, well, I hate everything about you! Not like I didn't say it before. You and your cocky self, you think everyone worships you!" Blair retaliated.

Chuck strode over to her, and dug his nails into her arm. "Ow, stop, you're hurting me!" Blair screamed.

Chuck immediately let go. "God, I honestly don't know why I love you-" Blair didn't give Chuck a chance to finish his sentence, nor did she hear the last part. For that, Chuck was grateful. Crashing her lips onto his, she leaned in closer, pressing her hips onto his thighs. He groaned, and plunged his hand into her lush hair. Right when he was concentrating, Blair pulled out.

"Why don't you repeat that, huh?" She breathed. She stepped away from him.

Chuck ran his hands through his own hair raggedly. "I said, I hate everything about you." He was ready once again, to play the game.

"Well, do you like my lips?" Blair teased, slowly climbing those marble steps. She nearly forgot to bring the necklace upstairs. "And my legs? I know you _love_ my neck…"

Chuck stifled a yelp, and could almost feel it building up in his throat. His eyes were drawn to her long smooth legs, and were able to see them clearly. She must've hoisted the hem of her Milly dress up. "See you at Serena's baby shower?" He said plainly. He flicked the flowers and looked up at her, holding the banister. "We'll continue this discussion at the party."

And with that, Blair lost this time, and Chuck indeed left happy, able to win this battle and even kiss the prize.

**A/N~** _So, I hope you liked it. And this one was slightly...dirty, IDK! But this is meant for teens like myself. So, yeah. Only kissing allowed. lolz...XD_

Fashion

I try to incorparate fashion into my stories as it is so important in the series. Unfortunately, the links don't work, so if you want to see the fashion I have chosen, follow my lead!

The necklace: Go to **bergdorfgoodmandotcom**. Click on **jewelry and accesories**. Go to precious jewelry-necklaces. Then find the blue necklace labeled Paolo Costagli Blue Topaz Pendant.

Blair's flats: Go to the same website as above, then click on **shoe salon**. Go to flats, and find the gold/black ones labeled Sigerson Morrison Knotted Flats.

Blair's dress: Go to the same website, and click on **5F**. Click on dresses-shop by occasion-weekend. Find the brown/white dress labeled Milly Metallic Daimond Piazza Dress.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_This one was slightly longer,yay! Anyway, I don't own Three Days Grace or any of their songs, nor do I own Chuck and Blair. Although I wish I did. Then, they would be conniving together every episode, AND Season 3 would show up TOMORROW!!! *weeps* Reveiw like cuh-razy._

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

"Congratulations, S! God, I can't believe that in four months you're going to be a mom!" Blair embraced her pregnant, glowing friend, the baby belly clearly protruding from underneath her designer maternity dress.

"Aww, thanks, B. I thought with you getting your Masters, you wouldn't be able to come." Serena replied, waving at Dan from across the room. "Dan is _so_ proud, it's actually pretty embarrassing. Everywhere he goes, it's always 'Hey! I'm going to be a dad!"

Blair laughed politely. She never revealed to Serena that she thought Serena could do so much better with a tall, dark, handsome prince from Belgium, or some small but prosperous kingdom in Europe. He would teach her how to sail a yacht, or perfect her tennis techniques. But no, she got stuck with Dan the Douche, living in a 'historical building' in Brooklyn, which was an elegant way of saying a brownstone with nice columns and an oak door.

"Oh, Georgie!" Serena exclaimed, and opened her arms to be hugged by the notorious Georgina Sparks. Well, Georgina Bazain, now. From what Blair's heard, Carter and Georgina eloped drunkenly in Fuji, but never bothered with a divorce. Surprisingly, they turned out happy after all.

"God, I feel so nostalgic, you know? Now every table you'll dance on will probably break. Have you gained weight?" Georgina asked, taking off her Fendi sunglasses.

Serena rolled her eyes lovingly. They had made up during a flight to Thailand. I mean, the flight took 15 hours, and what else were they supposed to do?

"There's no questioning you've grown bitchier." Serena retorted. Then, suddenly, everyone stopped talking. It seemed like all the air from the room had zoomed out. There stood Chuck at the doorway, amidst all the other guests, he was the only person in an evening suit. Everyone else was wearing khaki shorts and flowing summer dresses. Then everyone broke out in conversation.

Blair couldn't breathe. Her clover colored dress seemed suddenly tight, and she wanted to rip the button tabs at either side of her waist off, and use the cloth belt to strangle Chuck with it. Everything was in a dreamlike state, and Chuck seemed to float towards her. When he arrived, he however, did not even look at her. Pecking Serena on the cheek, he could tell Blair was ticked off.

He smiled. "I managed to withhold the cologne, just for you, my dear _sister_."

Serena pushed him playfully away. "I think I'm going to be sick. And it's not because of the baby." Everything around the vicinity laughed lightly, except for Blair.

She was absolutely fuming, and she had no I idea why. Needing to get away from his teasing, she marched over to Kati-who preferred to be called Katherine now, and Is-who preferred to be called Isabelle. They seized talking the moment they saw Blair heading their way. Although they both went to NYU and Blair to Yale, they were still afraid of what Blair could do. That's why they preferred to have everything out in the open, and be more mature, so Blair couldn't blackmail them when the time came.

They often forget that it isn't that easy avoiding Blair Waldorf's wrath.

"Girls. Isn't this little soiree fun?" Blair forced a smile, barring her teeth.

Kati flipped her shining black hair out of her eyes. "Why yes, Blair."

Blair could tell she was not wanted, and that only mad her more furious. She was the only one that could out somebody. "So, what did you get Serena?" Blair continued, desperately wanting them to worship her like they did in high school. Even if they were needy and desperately boring, they were still her minions.

"Oh, I got her Viktor and Rolfe perfume! Limited edition." Is's eyes shone. The mention of presents got her excited.

Blair tried her hardest not to roll her eyes. "Uh, Is…abelle, sweetie, pregnant ladies are very sensitive to perfume."

Is's eyes cast downward, and Kati shot a dark look over Blair's shoulder, but was definitely directed towards her. Hastily smiling, Blair walked away awkwardly. She can't believe she just got rejected by two dumb bimbos.

God.

Right then, Chuck decided to show up, grazing her wrist, making her Alexis Bittar bangle slide up her arm just a touch. She sighed. "Chuck, I don't have the time right now." She cringed. She was tired. She wanted to go to sleep.

Then she realized that she was horny to begin with…

"I'll make an agreement. You have to leave me alone for the whole entire shower. Then you get what you want." Blair smirked. She was going to win this time.

Chuck smiled. He loved when Blair got this way. It was fun for the both of them. But, he won every time. "Fine. Get ready to lose."

Provoked, Blair clawed at his stomach. "Don't worry. I won't."

"_OW_!"

Chuck was left hopping on one foot, and Blair smiled. Those trusty D&G pink Lucy bow pumps never failed her.

*******

"Don't you dare stop." Chuck whispered. They were sitting down at the groaning table, weighed down with everything from scalloped potatoes with sweet cream and parsley to wheat berry salad. The desserts were for the guests only, as Dan surprisingly (that was meant to be sarcastic) read every pregnancy book in the local library and got so paranoid as to not let Serena eat ice cream.

"Frozen yogurt my ass." Serena grunted as she secretly ate carton after carton of Ben & Jerry's triple chocolate fudge chunks ice cream whenever she had the chance to sneak into Blair's condo.

Blair squeezed his knee, and waited for his reaction. Even though commotion was at a high, it seemed like everyone could hear the mighty clink of Chuck's fork falling onto the hand painted ceramic plate. Blair quickly withdrew her hand from under the table and placed both of them on top, appearing innocent. Serena was probably the only one who understood what was going on, and immediately averted her eyes and shoved a spoonful of wild rice into her mouth.

"Serena, tell us again of how you found out you were pregnant." Mrs. Astor asked her. Serena quickly swallowed, and glared at Blair, as a warning sign. Both Chuck and Blair understood. Stop the pervertedness. Now.

"Well, it was when I realized I couldn't even _stand _the sight of cheesecake. And everybody knows I love cheesecake. So, I took a test, and what do you know? A big pink plus sign. So I phoned Dan-he was at a book signing in Germany-and he basically dropped his new phone into his cup of morning coffee. I had to wait for him to call me back, since I didn't know if he would buy a new one or not." Everyone broke out in laughter, pleased that the cute couple was doing so well.

Blair sighed, and continued to eat, a little bit more sober. Why couldn't Chuck and she just get it over with? They didn't even need to say I love you-although it would be nice-, they could remain as just boyfriend and girlfriend. Chuck could sense this change in mood. He did the only thing he could think of. Squeeze her knee back. Blair gasped out of surprise, and that turned Chuck on.

"I need to get some fresh air." Chuck whispered seductively in her ear. He excused himself, got up, and headed for the door. A few good minutes later, Blair excused herself as well, to go to the washroom. There, she tried to pull the collar of her dress down as much as possible, sprayed perfume on her wrists and behind her ears, and ran water through her hair to get rid of the sticky hairspray. Last, she smiled her dazzling smile, and she knew she was ready.

To make him pay.

Abandoning her Botkier bag in the washroom, she confidently walked out of her best friend's baby shower. Oops!

Chuck was outside, smoking a joint. She had grown used to his mix of cologne, smoke and hotel soap that always surrounded him. Once he spotted her, his eyes trailed up and down her body and lingered at her chest. She smiled.

"Chuck…" She kissed him, like she never had before, and Chuck was in heaven, with the honking cars and dirty Brooklyn sidewalks. She pulled gently out of the kiss, and smiled. But it didn't reassure him. It wasn't a smile, it was a smirk. She had won this round.

"That wasn't fair! I only comforted you! It was only a two second squeeze!" Chuck defended, furious with her double-crossing.

"All's fair in love and war. This is a little of both." She wiped her mouth, and winked at him. Walking back inside-making sure to sway her hips-she smiled in triumph. She was back again.

**A/N~ **_Reveiw like cuh-razy. Like, now. Go. Andele! Vite! HURRY UP, PLEASE!!!_

Fashion 

I try to incorparate fashion into my stories, as it is so important in the series. Unfortunately, the links don't work, so if you want to see the clothing I've chosen, follow my lead!

Georgina's sunglasses: Go to **bergdorfgoodmandotcom**. Click on **Designer Index. **Then go to Jewelry and Accesories and under accesories, search for Fendi. Then click on sunglasses.

Blair's dress: Go to the same website. Click on **5F**. Go to **dresses**-shop by occasion-weekend. Then search for a green dress titled Shoshanna Cotton Pique Dress.

Serena's Perfume present:Go to the same website. Search for **Viktor and Rolfe**. Search for a perfume set labeled Viktor and Rolfe Limited Edition Flowerbomb Eau de Parfum.

Blair's bracelet: Go to the same website. Click on **jewelry and accessories**-bracelets. Search for a bracelet titled Alexis Bittar Angled Twilight Bangle.

Blair's heels: Go to the same website. Search for **D&G shoes**. Click on the one labeled Lucy Bow Pump.

Blair's bag: Go to the same website. Search for **Botkier bag**. Click on the green one.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Hey! This is finally a chapter from Blair's point of veiw. The reason why I'm just churning out so many chapters is because I have writer's block on my Harry Potter series. UGH!!! Anyway, enjoy, and stick around for the fashion column after the author's note. Thanks for reading!_

Only when I stop  
To think about it

Shopping must be therapeutic. Row after row of clothes, just beckoning you to slip them off their wooden hangers and try them on, embarrassed for you when you request for a bigger size, comforting your body when you're tired of itchy work clothes, dishing out advice when the hostess's waiter is dishing you a second helping of the double butter cream casserole, telling you _no_!

Blair sighed in contentment. Sure, Henri Bendels were for professional working women, Barney's for moms who boasted about baking muffins for the bake sale, but really just brought in muffins from the local desserterie. Saks Fifth Avenue was for the wide eyed, blonde girls on the lacrosse team, head cheerleader, a girl like Serena. But Bergdorf Goodman was Blair's taste. European, sophisticated, refined, and that reflected Blair in more ways than one.

Heading to the 7th floor, she peered briefly into the room of Best & Co, where the baby clothes were kept. She wondered if Serena knew if it was a girl or a boy. Huh. Maybe she'll get both colored boots. She proceeded to go into the bridal showroom. There were so many different types of gowns. Crème, ivory, magnolia, old lace. There were strapless gowns, winter gowns, early spring gowns, tiaras, hair style suggestions, and countless other services. Reserved for the bride. Blair wondered with envy and with a slight sadness when she was able to walk into this room with purpose, not browsing around.

No more thinking. Just zipping and buttoning. Right. Taking the elevator down to the fifth floor, she went to wear the dresses were. She browsed through until she found a Rebecca Taylor. It was the right one: a navy blue mini tunic dress, with a cream and brown color block around the collar. The ruffled hem reached right above the knees, and the short dolman sleeves were absolutely adorable in a mature way.

"Is that the one?" The short, mousy salesgirl said timidly behind her.

Blair turned around, almost stepping on the girl's simple yellow flats with her Marc Jacobs slingbacks. "Yes. It is."

She traipsed over to the dressing rooms, and eagerly switched into the new dress. It fit perfectly on her, loose in a casual way, but held at the right places. She smiled, happy. She quickly slipped out of it, and hurried to pay for it. She was really content for the first time in a long time. Not happy as in when a scheme went accordingly, or Chuck fell for her double crossing. Just, well, happy. Happy as in when Mr. Waldorf would come to visit her, and even put a slight smile on Mrs. Rose's face, or when every Christmas, she would go to FAO Schwartzman to pick out the biggest edible candy canes, and even grudgingly picked out a slightly smaller one for Roman.

She paused for a moment. She never had bought one for Chuck. Why was that? She even gave one to her doorman's niece-which she never met, by the way-so why didn't she ever send one to her friend of so many years? After all, he had schemed with her, offered advice on how to handle Nate when he got all philosophical and said the world was going to end anyway, so why not blow your money all at once? He had critiqued how she dressed whenever a big event would come up, even helped her cheat on her French test once-the strange thing was, Blair was the one always going to the vineyards in Grasse, but could never get the hang of their language. Chuck only went once, but could speak it fairly fluently. After all, he did sleep with a lot of French girls. Of course, he said they taught him French phrases…with their tongues.

She watched dumbly as the saleswoman wrapped up the dress in wrapping paper, and then slid it carefully into its own box. The dizzying patterns the salesgirl's top where clearly bought with the employee's discount. It was clearly last season.

Wow, even when Blair was in a daze, she still managed to be judgmental.

Finally, she pulled it upright, and handed it over to her. Shaken out of her thoughts, Blair took it, generous enough to give the shy girl a smile. All the while, she saw Chuck's face. Blair could not stop thinking about him.

Well, time for shoes.

**A/N~ **_So, I hope you liked it. Please reveiw. Now. Stop reading if you have to, click the green button!!!_

Fashion

I have always tried to incorparate fashion into my stories, as it is so important in the series. Unfortunately, the links don't work, so if you want to know what clothes I have chosen, follow my lead!

Blair's shoes: Go to **bergdorfgoodmandotcom**, search up slingbacks Marc, and click on the shoe.

Blair's dream dress: Go to the same website, and search up Mini Tunic Dress. Click on it, obviously. lolzzz.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_Hi, this is the seventh chapter. So, yeah. Anyway, a person told me she wanted more Bluck scenes. So, here you go! Hope you all like it. Reveiw for the good of mankind. Lolzzz._

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

This night was no different from other nights. Get a drink, pay a stripper, stare at slippers while smoking a joint. Well, at least it started out that way.

Chuck Bass put on his dress shirt, polished his shoes, and buckled his belt. He needed to end this once and for all with Blair. Slipping on his Salvatore Ferragamo shoes, he stalked out of his suite. Arriving there for the second time in two weeks, he greeted Dorota with a smirk, who preceded to tsk at him, and reluctantly call Blair. And for the second time in two weeks, Blair trailed down that long marble staircase of hers, the blue topaz necklace resting against her collarbone, her new dress swaying around her legs, and a pair of suede, slate grey, Michael Kors pump on her feet. Smiling devilishly, Blair opened her Guerlain covered mouth.

"Come back for more? Might as well leave now, 'cause you're not getting any." Blair innocently smiled-or tried to.

Chuck laughed. "No, I'm here to end it, on a good note." He walked closer to her. Although the lights were too bright for his taste, and Dorota was a mere distance away, Chuck and Blair couldn't help but feel the tension engulfing them. Both of them waited, seeing who would take the next step. When Blair hesitated-as always-Chuck rolled his eyes, and leaned in for a kiss.

She gave him one.

And then another.

And yet another one.

In Chuck's own twisted mind, his heaven had smoke machines, with a drinking bar and girls lounging around. But still, it was his heaven, and right now, kissing Blair, he was in it.

******

They both lay there, with the afterglow of their, um, ruffling the sheets. Chuck's skin was clammy, and stuck to the sheets. Blair stared everywhere but _him_, her lips unnaturally dry. Of course, it wasn't her fault. She would always remember to moisturize her lips before going to sleep, and one of the things she would do is moisturize them when she got up. She could not be held responsible for Chuck's amazing kissing abilities. This was the problem they faced yet again. What they would do after they were…well, done. It was rather awkward, and by that time, depending on whose house it was, one of them would leave first. But of course, Chuck had to annoy her before he did.

"So, who should I tell this time?" He said hoarsely, the way he always sounded. Not at all the silky voice that poured harmonious nothings in women's' ears, it was slightly scratchy, the hormones still working up a storm. It made Blair shiver, but her brain told her not to. Instead, she changed the subject.

"You said you wanted to end this, on a good note. You did, so leave. Now." Blair gritted her teeth, quickly fixing her hair. Wrapping the goose feather duvet around her body, she quickly started to fetch her clothing. Chuck watched her with lust-filled eyes.

He attempted to clear his throat. "No." he said. The word stopped Blair in her tracks. She moved a while later, letting the duvet collect around her ankles, showing her bare back and behind. Slipping on her silk bathrobe and tying it, she turned back around.

"Chuck. You have ruined my life. With your playing, and your meddling, it's better off for _everyone_ if you just suddenly-oh, I don't know-fell off the face of the Earth?" Blair seethed.

Chuck laughed it off. She would always bitch about everything when she was bored, or had no one to criticize. One of her favorite subjects was him. He had learnt to plug his ears emotionally, so all he could focus on was her beautiful natural red lips. The way they pressed together and fell apart with every word she uttered. Of course, he would prefer that the foul words escaping from her mouth weren't about him, but he would take every chance he got to look at her in scrutiny. Her skin was smooth, not a mole or pimple everywhere. It looks like it was airbrushed, but then again, she always maintained her good looks. Her brown hair was in clumps from sweat and fingers combing through it raggedly. Still, it managed to look like a sash, a soft curtain. He turned away before the urge to pull her to him took over.

"Chuck, get out!" Blair's piercing screams penetrated his bubble. He looked at her one more time, and decided that now would be a good time to leave. Slowly, he got up from the bed, and got dressed, all the while with his back towards her. It was her turn to watch him. His physical activities were limited, because he didn't want to take off his scarf, so there were no visible muscles anywhere. His skin was freakishly pale, just like hers, although however much she wanted a tan, she couldn't acquire one like Serena's, where she would come back a beautiful bronze, some streaks in her hair almost white from the sun, freckles that looked absolutely adorable on her, but hideous on Blair. She didn't really pay attention to his whole body before, but now that she did, she found that he himself had small freckles on his shoulders and back. His fingers skillfully buttoned up every button, and tied every string. Running a hand through his hair, he stood up, and faced her. Although he wouldn't admit it, he felt sorry, for both of them, that it wasn't fun anymore, to play this game. It was just…childish.

"Well, Blair. Goodnight." He peered over her shoulder to see the clock. 12:03am. "I mean, good morning." He strolled over to her, careful not to show any emotion that would be held against him later, and pecked at the corner of her mouth. She closed her eyes. His scent soothed her. She realized that she had never been held by him before, not like Nate did to her. Things between Blair and Chuck were never intimate, although in Chuck's mind, he sometimes wanted it to be. Nobody had ever held him before, so the only thing he could settle for was to give that feeling to someone else. It was only fair to give it to Blair. He…well, he. Um…liked her. Just a little bit, easily swiped away with a stomp to the foot. But every time it would creep out unexpectedly, like when she rubbed her neck after an excruciating Latin class, or when she laughed at his jokes, or when she would seek him for help.

As he turned away, he smiled. He…kind of loved her. Just a little bit. He almost stopped at the doorway, but he knew she wanted to be left alone. So he would let her. He closed the door, and walked a few steps, just to make her think he had left. But, he sunk down against the wall, and hung his head. He was tired, happy, slightly punch drunk, and sad at the same time. He forced himself to get up, and walked down the steps for real this time. Would he never talk to Blair like he did ever again? He said he was finished. But he didn't want to be. Chuck wanted to kiss her, and hold her, and do all the things Nate did, and make her want to spend time with someone like him. He didn't want to be Chuck Bass.

When he thought that last thought, he knew he had to disappear for a few days.

Where to?

**A/N~ **_So, I hope you liked it! This was longer than usual, which makes me kinda happy. If you don't reveiw, you DON'T CARE._

Fashion

I try to incorporate fashion into my stories because it is so important to the series. Unfortunately, the links don't work, so if you want to see what I've chosen, follow my lead!

Chuck's shoes: Go to **bergdorfgoodmandotcom**, and click on Men's Store. Then click on shoes-lace up and search for the one titled Salvatore Ferragamo Loriano Lace Up.

Blair's shoes: Go to the same website, and search up Michael Kors pumps. Click on the gray ones.

BTW-Guerlain is just a makeup company, like Loreal or Maybelline.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_OK, kinda angsty. Please don't be mad! You don't have to reveiw, you can just type *~*~random~*~* stuff. Please stay respectful. Remember, God is always watching(even if you aren't religious, like me). I haven't been to church since I was 11. Ugh..._

Only when I stop to think about it  
Do you know  
Only when I stop to think about it  
Do you know

Her smile was branded in his mind. Her touch lingered on his skin. Her whispers were still echoing in his ear. The feel of her hair tickling his cheek made him reminisce when she would pinch his skin lightly, and wait for his reaction. He would sigh in response, smirking slightly, then fading away as his gaze focused on her. She would always look away, but in his mind, she would peer right back, and ask if he was happy. He would reply. Yes or a no, he didn't quite know the answer, but if he was presented with that question, he would answer quickly.

He decides that he needs to live life without her. So, he'll do that.

He'll do that.

**A/N~ **_So sad!!!!!!!!!! Please say there willl be no bad moments like that on season 3 GG. BLUCK 4eVeR GlDlddFNFKLSJSFnfndesdNFDJfndjgn ladjgn....so, yeah. Go ahead with your random self!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_Hey, sorry for the wait. I was on vacation, and the internet wouldn't work, no matter how much money I paid. After trying for like 3 days in a row, they refunded my money, saying it would be better to go to an internet cafe. Uh, don't have time for that! Haha, I have better stuff to do...no, I don't. I'm a loner. _

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

The next few years, Chuck is even bigger than his father ever was. In the early years, he made blunder after blunder, thus his need for perfection grew stronger and stronger. One good decision lifted his ego, and he played the field with stealth and agility ever since. Never had relationships and the only thing he loved was booze. Tons and tons of booze. Whenever he wasn't working, of course, which meant that he could only drink on Sundays.

The next few years, Blair is even a bigger of a bitch than her mother was. She was on speaking terms with the Astor family, was on the charity committee on the Guggenheim museum board, threw 2 debutante balls, and had spent the last two years in France in search for the perfect cup of wine.

The two successful people never met ever since that night in Blair's bedroom. They dreamed of each other. Every night. Chuck thought of her even when his faithful German Sheppard, Jacqueline Maus-which meant snicker doodle in German-was buried six feet under. Blair even thought of Chuck when Liz Smith was interviewing her.

They would meet at Nate and Vanessa's child's birthday.

"Oh, Aimee, who's a good little girl?" Blair bent down to cuddle Nate and…Vanessa's child. She had wild curly hair like her mother, and dark green eyes it almost seemed blue. Vanessa, being an expressive artist, didn't want a wedding, and settled for living together. Two years later, out pops a child.

"What's the point of getting together with someone if you need a certificate to prove you love each other? You need to let your spirit roam free, let it touch every secret place you try to conceal," Vanessa advised, slicing a piece of cherry Garcia ice cream cake for Blair, who took it, eyeing it hungrily, reluctantly asking Vanessa to take half of it back.

"You know me, still trying to fit into that Ralph Lauren cashmere dress," Blair said lightly, as she took a bite out of the slice. To tell the truth, Blair was only here because of Nate. Same with every event Serena and Dan threw. Unfortunately, both her friends' offspring both took after the Brooklynites, with Serena's son, Terry, being somber and poetic, with dark brown hair, and Aimee, a midget replica of her mother. She turned around, when she bumped into none other than Chuck Bass himself. The cold ice cream cake splayed across her chest, slopping down the collar of her low cut knot-bust blouse-which was Roberto Cavalli, by the way-and leaked down to her lavender chain pencil skirt. The people all stopped to look at them. Chuck and Blair's chests held the paper plate in place, their bodies touching. Blair didn't feel the freezing ice cream dripping all over her expensive clothes. She finally met him again, touching him. Then the plate slipped stickily down Chuck's Armani suit.

Someone laughed.

"Oh my," Nate shuffled over to him, with Aimee clinging on to his right leg. "Um, why don't I take that." He reached over to the plate, and brought it back up, to be greeted by Vanessa with fluffy white towels.

"Oh, I should've realized this would've been a mess. I'm so sorry." Vanessa handed it to a dazed Blair, while Chuck, still staring at her, said 'it's not your fault'.

Nate, trying to hold in his laughs, picked up Aimee and pulled on Vanessa's sleeve, asking where the spare clothes were.

Blair broke the gaze, wordlessly padding over to the retro 50's booth over by the stools. The leather squeaked when she sat down, and she suddenly felt self-conscious. She peered around the brownstone house. Why did her Upper East Side friends decide to move here? What was so magnetic about Brooklyn? Sure, they had nice architecture, local pigeons, an actual _park_- nobody in the UES had ever been on an actual swing or slide before-and monthly plays of Don't Dress for Dinner acted out by local performers at the community centre. But other than that, nothing glimmered, or shone. All _shabby_. Of course, Serena said it had character, with its chippings and peeling paint and the old oak rings that gives you splinters.

Chuck walked over. He never sauntered anymore. He was over the womanizing ways. However, he still had a slight shadow of a smirk wherever he went. The more mean you were, the more people feared you. And wherever fear was, respect followed. "Blair. I'm sorry for that."

Blair sat up straighter, despite the resistance she met with the friction created between her skirt and leather. Adjusting her Hermes headband, she smiled. It's alright. It was bound to happen sometime during this party."

He smiled. Still as pleasant as ever. He had to see her one more time. He had to feed his craving for her. "Uh, how about to repay for your sticky designer clothes, I take you out for dinner? This Thursday?" Blair tried to remember, her brain scrambling to get back to its sensible place. If today was a Monday, then the date would be three days from now.

She ruffled her hair, her clothes sticking to her skin uncomfortably. "Sure." She stood up, and walked away a bit unsteadily, and Chuck smiled.

He still had an effect on her.

*******

Teeth, check. Foundation application, check. Wardrobe, check. Manicure, check. Now, Blair had to do was not move her head too much, as the pins in her hair could fall out, and apply her makeup and put on her dress. Right then and there, Serena decided to show up at the wrong time.

"Blair, let me in. Now!" Serena's voice sounded muffled from the other side of the door. Her rapid knocks on the door were giving Blair a headache. She thought the price she had to pay-with her own money-for this Park Avenue brownstone would have thicker walls and doors.

"Geez, I'm coming! God, your son nags you, you nag me." Blair set down her family pearls, and shuffled over to the door. She opened up to a different person. Serena's long, lush hair was cut short, into the length of a grown out bob. Granted, it did look kind of chic, but Blair was not used to it. "My God, S., what did you do to yourself?" Blair hoarsely whispered. Serena rolled her eyes, and walked in, her boots clacking on the oak floors.

"Do you know how many hours I spent getting gum out of my hair? Terry is driving me _crazy_!" Serena laughed her twinkly one. "Oh, and I forgot to mention, I just got back from my blood test."

At that, Blair's eyes widened in shock. "You're pregnant again?!" When Serena nodded in response, Blair grabbed her arms with her Le Vernis lotus rouge coated fingernails. "S.! That's fantastic!"

Serena giggled uncontrollably. "I know! It's too soon to know if it's a girl or a boy. But, yeah, it's…fantastic. B., are those your family pearls? When did you get them from the safe?" She peered over Blair's freckle free shoulders, and rested on the black pearls on her vanity drawer.

"Yeah," Blair replied. "I'm going on a date." She glanced at the clock, and hurried in front of the mirror. Serena followed her around, examining the heels Blair was going to wear.

"Oh? With whom?" Serena flitted to Blair's closet, jam packed with designer clothes. She could not see a pair of jeans anywhere. "Someone younger? You know in college, we promised each other we would date at least one young gigolo. Wasn't it fun?" Serena reminisced.

Indeed Blair remembered. Serena applied that promise first. She dated Enzo Corrolegi, a young Italian whose father ran a very successful shipping company. He used to take them out for stuffed peppers and authentic gelato during their lunch breaks, telling them amusing stories of his travels around the world. That was, until they found out he was engaged to Slovakia's princess and was gay. Still, they had a fun time. Every now and then, Serena and Enzo would trade makeup tricks over the webcam.

"Yes, it was. Serena, you need to go." Blair's movements were more jerky, the way they got when she was nervous. She nearly tripped over Serena's camel colored shoulder bag. "I didn't even put on my pearls!" She hurriedly pushed Serena into the kitchen and slid close the glass door. "Help yourself to some ice cream." Blair teased. She then hastily strapped on her heels, and latched on her pearls. Perfect. Taking her clutch, the doorman on the intercom said scratchily that the limo was here. She glanced at the clock, 8:00pm. Right on time. "Thanks. Tell him I'll be right down." She opened the door, anxious to see what was next.

The limo pulled up at a tiny bistro tucked into a corner, lit with a few lamps overhead. It would've been scary if not for the expensive cutlery and the exclusiveness of this restaurant. The stepped out to be greeted by Chuck, holding a necklace box, slender cobalt blue velvet box, just waiting to be opened.

"Chuck," Blair's eyes were slightly suspicious and cautious. "This is La Petit Geant. Its grand opening is next week. I know because I reserved the best seat in the house for Serena and I." Blair concluded. She swiftly took the box as lady like as she could, which was hard, for you can't keep a girl from her jewelry.

"Oh? I didn't realize." Chuck smirked, and held the door open for her. It was completely dark except for the two tall scented candles in the middle of the room, set upon a table, and the lights outside. The limo had already driven away. Blair had never done well under pressure, and tripped over her own feet. Chuck offered his hand.

"Thank you. Cordon bleu est mon favori." Blair said in response. She knew Chuck would be surprised by that. She had acquired slight tan-very slight-and good sommelier skills during those two years in France. Not to mention fluent French. When Chuck pulled the chair for her, she was the one that had the surprised feeling. When had he done that before? When had anyone done that for her? Not in a long time, that's for sure.

They ordered, and stared at each other, not afraid. They soaked each other up, Chuck mesmerized by her lips, and Blair by his eyes.

"So," Chuck said hoarsely. "What have you been up to lately?"

Blair answered as if she knew he was going to ask that. "I toured the whole of France searching for the perfect cup of wine. I write for Gourmet Traveling. Oh, and last month, Liz Smith asked for my interview. It was the highlight of this whole year. The charity work must've paid off." Blair joked, although they both knew the women on the UES only entertained and did public service for a two page spread in the New York Magazine.

"You?" Blair said, although she wasn't interested. She just wanted to stare into his deep brown eyes all night.

"I just buried my German Sheppard, Jacqueline Maus, and sealed a deal with Onassis Jr. We're going to be partners." He replied.

Blair raised her wine glass, and lowered it to her mouth. Chuck's eyes turned a ravenous red, almost, and seemed to lean towards her. "Blair," he whispered, and their knees brushed from under the table. The stumbled out of their seats, and abandoned the confused waiter. Wrenching the door open impatiently, Chuck led Blair outside, and quickly dialed for the limo. They pulled at each other's clothes in the meantime, and when the limo pulled up, Blair was already unzipping.

"Where to, Mr. Bass?" The amused limo driver asked.

Chuck was about to say something when he got pulled in by a pair of slender pale arms, and a head poked up, the pins in the girl's hair sticking out. "Anywhere."

Fashion

I try to incorporate fashion in my stories as it's so important to the series. Unfortunately, the links don't work, so if you want to see what I've chosen, follow my lead!

Blair's top: Go to **bergdorfgoodmandotcom.** Search up Robert Cavalliblouse. Click on the black one.

Blair's skirt: Go to the same website, and search up Milly skirt. Click on the purple one.

Blair's clutch: Go to the same website, and search up Leiber twilight clutch. Click on it.

Blair's evening dress: Go to the same website. Then search for Ralph Lauren dress. Click on the one labeled Ralph Lauren Collection Twist Cashmere Dress.

Serena's bag: Go to the same website. Search up Tano hobo. Click on the one labeled Tano Secret Diservice Hobo.

Blair's nail polish: Go to the same website. Search up le vernis. Click on it, obvz…

**A/N~ **Hey, please review, thanks a lot.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

_Hi, this is my last chapter, (OR IS IT???)so enjoy. I made the last from both Blair's and Chuck's point of view. _

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

**1:03am**

I'm a dumbass.

A genuine dumbass. Class A! First in line for Register to be a Dumbass. Why do I allow myself to be…violated by a person-if you can call Chuck that-equal or more of a dumbass like me? Maybe dumbasses like the pain, or the feeling of being worried for the next few days, that word will get out that you cheated on your boyfriend for three years. _With_ Chuck Bass. As if the humiliation isn't enough, so is the process. Chuck hovers over me like some moronic slightly autistic creep, watching my expression as he…you know…enters me. It's degrading and shameful, and I can literally feel myself sink down lower in the food chain when he's nipping at my neck. Granted, it does feel good, like taking a hit from a bong (I only did that once, at Lauren's party). But, that's beside the point.

As I lie awake, I'm left to wonder what it is that makes me go back to square one whenever I meet him. Is it his bad boy charm? A lot of women are attracted to bad boys, thinking they can change and help them, like they try to do in movies. And as usual, the boy either ends up killing others and finally himself, or he leaves the woman that so desperately wanted him near.

Maybe it was the way he acted around me. So unlike himself, he was more raw, and gentle in his own way. He wouldn't cuddle with me, or whisper sweet things in my ear. He couldn't count my freckles for I had none. But he would gaze at me when he thought I didn't notice, and when I couldn't stand being scrutinized anymore, I would glance his way, and he would hastily avert his eyes, his Adam's Apple bob up and down from gulping. And the way he didn't even know he was incredibly sweet and in a way, shy. His meticulously parted hair was all awry, his chest heaving up and down, his eyes peacefully fluttering, the moon reflecting off his brown orbs. No, that can't be the reason.

Maybe I truly am a dumbass.

She's staring at the ceiling, just like I do every night. I'm really curious as to what she's thinking. I hope she's thinking about me. But, wishes don't come true, so might as well wish for something you want anyway. Her skin has goose bumps. I hope they're because of me. This is the first time in a _really _long time that we've been together again, and it feels completely new. I was surprised when I felt my own pulse, for I feel that half the time I'm alive, I can't hear it, unless someone scares me really good. Ever so slowly, her eyes start to droop, and then her head shifts to the side, her hands growing slack. I find that soothing, watching her sharp and calculating face turn into a comfortable small smile, her lips slightly parted. I lean into her, and kiss her tenderly, careful not to wake her.

As I pull away, I get up out of bed. I have no memory of how we got here. As my back is turned against her, I look at the full moon, and find that kind of creepy. Are there going to be werewolves? That is not what I should be thinking when I'm supposed to be sad. I don't know whether to leave or stay. If I stay, she'll leave me-I'm certain of it. If I leave, she'll be sad, which I don't want. I don't really care about myself when I'm around her. Well, maybe a little bit about me. I decide to compromise. I'll dress, and when she wakes up, and decides to leave, I'll just say I was about to leave. And if she decides to stay-which I doubt will happen-then I could say I was…cold or something. I decide only to put on pants and a shirt, and head to my desk, where I keep pictures of my mother in the left drawer, buried deep beneath files he hadn't read through, and ideas that had been abandoned. Amelia "Misty" Bass had Bette Davis eyes, Vivien Leigh's innocence, Marlene Dietrich's seductiveness and Audrey Hepburn's sophisticated ways. I had no idea where the depression came from, though.

My eyes are starting to feel droopy as well, so I rest my head on my laptop. Before I drift off to sleep, I almost drunkenly say, "I love you, Blair."

I wait for her response, just to see if she's really asleep. Good, she is.

"Oh, that's great."

My head snaps up so quickly, I get whiplash. "My God, Blair. You're awake?" I stand up, ready to face any ridicule. It's easy to walk out of her life a second time. Well, no it's not, but he can take a challenge.

"With that kiss, it's hard not to be awake." She laughed a little.

I break out into a smile, which I cover up by coughing. I walk closer, and she covers herself up by pulling the covers up to her shoulders. I stop, in case it makes her feel uncomfortable.

With the covers up to my shoulders, I still feel exposed, as if Chuck had x-ray vision. Which I certainly hope he did not have, for I was still stark naked. He just looks at me, and doesn't move. I look over his shoulder, and he sighs. I decide to let him on the bed, and he crawls over my legs, and snuggles in deep inside the covers. Without warning, I dip my head down towards his, and kiss him deeply. I breathe in his scent, even if it smells like smoke. My hand lets go of the duvet, and travels to his arm, and I hold on to him. It's just subconscious, it feels like the right thing to do, and it comes naturally to both of us, I suppose. Eventually, he responds, and I feel happy. Truly happy.

I smile as I stop kissing him. "You dumb shit."

He smiles as he says, "You spoiled brat."

As we lay there, I think that we can coexist after all. Maybe with a little restraint, I'll fight the urge to gouge his eyes out the next time he peers at some other girl.

_**La fin**_

**A/N~ **So, yeah. This is so sad! I'm finished! No more! Fini! But, I like the ending. Do you? (uh oh, you know what that means!) Please, I'm lonely, give me some spare thoughts. .....or change, I'm a starving genious author. :D Maybe I'll do like an epilogue or something....but I have no ideas(and no drive) so, yeah. If you reveiw, then it's a different story altogether. Hmm, i'm thinking a wedding or something. GROUP BRAINSTORM, MY FAVORITE! Spit out some ideas for your old pal, Rosalyn.


	11. Epilogue Part 1

_Epilogue Part 1_

_Hi, for anyone who reads this, please spread that there is another epilogue coming on, then it will be the end. Thanks!_

"What?" Blair said coolly, sipping on a Blue Hawaiian. Her chin jutted out towards a redhead with bangs and a dress so short the hem was just underneath her panties. "Well?" Blair continued, waiting for an answer from her boyfriend. Chuck looked away hastily, and smiled cheekily.

"My dear Blair, you aren't jealous, are you?" Chuck chuckled.

Blair immediately whipped her head to meet his gaze. "Of course not," Blair grew stiff. Chuck stepped closer.

"Hmm." His forefinger ran up and down her thigh.

Blair closed her eyes, and managed to squeeze out a threat. "Chuck Bass, if you don't stop doing that, I will tell everyone of the time you touched yourself over a picture of Gwenyth Paltrow."

Chuck's roaming hands stopped abruptly. Blair almost missed the contact. His eyes turning into slits, he hissed, "You wouldn't,"

Blair smiled. "Yes I would." She started to walk away, and over her shoulder she slyly said, "Hello, I'm Blair Waldorf." Pleased at his frustrated groan, both out of being annoyed, and second being extremely horny.

She would love some champagne dipped strawberries.

Serena noted Blair's generally happy smile throughout the night. Usually, she only smiled in front of important people, and smirked when normal. People seemed to be drawn to her, yet shrink away at the same time. That was the lucky thing with Blair. She never got taken advantage of. Blair seemed to float everywhere now, although it had been a year since the announcement of getting their tickets to Couplesville were made. Her dress-which otherwise would've been stiff-clung to all the right spots, and fluttered at every end. It's color gave a very Christmas feel to it, as Blair always coordinated every dress to an occasion. It was the color of sea foam with tonal floral embroidery. The lining was pure silk georgette, and the structured organza dress had every woman sighing with envy every time they spotted Blair.

Even Serena had to admit she was envious. But, she was weighed down with two kids, and the pressure of winning the Garden and Horticultural Award from the White Gloves Society. She won every year, and would hopefully continue to do so. She patted the messy bun with little braids nestled everywhere, to make sure it was still in place. Perfection never seemed to suit her. Looking down at her own dress, it was much less flamboyant. She was a mother, after all. A midnight blue sheath dress covered her body, and the bateau neckline and puffed sleeves seemed to compliment her, she was glad to find. The enamel butterfly pendant hung near the navel from the white gold chain. At the moment, Eve bounded towards her, almost knocking the wind out of her.

"Mom, look what Terry did to me!" She wailed internally, as she was taught never to make a scene during outings. Serena crouched down to her daughter's level, and made a sympathizing face. "Oh, my little Evie. Terry's a bad boy, isn't he?" Eve's black and white striped party dress was slightly wet at the sleeve. She glanced over at Terry, whose feet just scraped the ground when he sat on the plush chair, playing some sort of card game with Aimee. She quickly pecked at her daughter's cheek, and stood up again, to be greeted by Blair, hastily patting Eve's head before telling her to go play with some other children because 'your mommy and I need to talk in private.'. Serena rolled her eyes lovingly at her best friend. "Blair, when are you ever going to get used to children? You're going to have one sometime."

Blair's beautiful porcelain face-one to match Serena's flawless one-turned into a grimace. "Serena, let's not talk about something that will bring us more wrinkles that you think are nonexistent until someone points it out to you. And by that, I mean my _mother_." They laughed, although a mother picking on a daughter was no laughing matter. "But, Serena. I did come here to talk about something." Blair's carefully plucked eyebrows pulled together. "Chuck's…getting serious."

Serena's face was full of acknowledgment. "Ok," She tried to soother her friend, "It either means he got an STD, or he's going to…" The two friends rounded on each other in astonishment.

"_No!_" They cried together.

"He's going to-?"

"I think so-!"

"But, that's not-."

"Why not?"

"Well because-!"

"One year is enough!"

"No, it's not!"

Yes, it is, because-!"

"Because what?"

"Well you cut me off before I could-!"

"Sorry. Continue."

They both led themselves to a chaise, and sat themselves down daintily. Even at a midst of an emergency, they never forgot their manners.

"Blair, whatever you do-."

"What shouldn't I do?"

"Well, this time you cut _me_ off before I could-."

"I know, I did that to annoy you. And I know that as well. Don't barf all over his Salvatore Ferragamo shoes."

The pair was offered saga blue cheese on Tuscan toast, and only Serena took one, while holding Blair's hand in the other. "Blair, if he does, it's alright! I mean tons of people around the world do it every day-."

"Yes, Serena. But you've got to admit. Our relationship is…different." Blair worried. She definitely was not ready for this.

"Huh, you can say that again." Serena immediately shut up when Blair squeezed her hand extra hard.

"Blair." Both of them jumped, and directed their attention to Chuck, who appeared behind them.

"My dear sister, may I?" He looked pointedly at their intertwined hands, and Blair reluctantly let go of Serena's hand. Serena smiled encouragingly.

"What is it, Chuck? I'm not in the mood." Blair complained, although it was to mask the giddiness inside. Was he finally going to do it? She checked herself breifly into a mirror they had passed by. Teeth check. Makeup is fine. Hair impeccable. _Gasp!_ Was that a scratch on her champagne colored d'Orsay pump? It wasn't until she noticed Chuck was looking at her intently. She fixed her face into an expresssionless one.

"Oh, my Blair. That's what you always say before you are." He smirked.

**A/N~ **Hope you liked it!!! Part 2 will be coming. REVIEW FOR SECOND PART! (just joking. No really, please review, I'm half dying here, weighed down from **_frikkin_** french and **_frikken_** math...ugh, hate Asian parents.

Fashion

I always try to incorporate fashion into my stories as it is so important in the series. Unfortunately, the links don't work, so if you want to see what I've chosen follow my lead!

Blair's dress: Go to **bergdorfgoodmandotcom**, and search up marchesa dress. Click on the one that says _Marchesa Structured Silk Organza Dress._

Serena's dress: Go to the same site**,** and search up lela rose dress. Click on the one that says _Lela Rose Seamed Lightweight Sheath Dress._

Eve's dress: Go to the same website, and search up chloe dress kids. Click on it.

Blair's shoes: Go to the same site, and search up valentino pumps. Click on the one called _Valentino Half d'Orsay Pump._


	12. Epilogue Part 2

_Epilogue Part 2_

_Alright, this is it! I had a lot of fun making this story, and I hope you had lots of fun reading it. _

A few good bemused and confounded stares were thrown towards a woman in an exquisite dress, which did not look like it was bought at some ritzy store on 5th Avenue. Yet, it looked like it was professionally made.

"Maybe she got it tailored?" the high society women whispered in huddles, trying not to peer at their own ready-to-wear outfits. "I heard that woman over there is committing adultery with a certain Humphrey. Serena's husband! My God, that woman is a home wrecker."

Vanessa smiled wryly. Let them talk. She only got to meet Dan once in a while. I mean, they were best friends! Well, second best, since Nate replaced Dan. But no matter how much she comforted herself, it still didn't make her feel better. She looked down at her dress self consciously. It was black with green jewel jacquards lining the shape of the dress. It was an original one of a kind Little J design, and Jenny was kind enough to let Vanessa showcase it. Well, at least nobody was mean to her. Although she did get a slight push from Blair Waldorf, but who cares about her? She was about to 'get it on' with Chuck Bass anyway, so hopefully they would stay out of sight for the rest of the night. A tuxedo covered arm wrapped around her slim waist, and she turned around to be face to face with her husband with reassuring eyes. They quickly pecked each other's lips, and went to talk with Serena.

"Hi, Vanessa. Wow, you look wonderful." Serena smiled genuinely.

Vanessa always liked Serena, she was radiant and true and not at all pretentious. "Same with you." One glance at Serena's anxious face-Vanessa was good at reading people's minds-Vanessa asked if anything was wrong.

Serena seemed to hesitate, then spoke. "I think Chuck is about to-."

The couple looked round in surprise. "_No_!"

Serena nodded gravely. "Yeah, they're not back yet."

Vanessa ruffled her already curly hair. "Wow, are you sure? I mean, he _is _Chuck Bass."

The trio laughed appreciatively, and was soon joined by a 4th. "Hey, you guys picking on me or something?" Daniel Humphrey slipped his arms around his wife's waist, so the couple was a reflection of the couple across from them.

"No," Serena said plainly, serious again. "We think Chuck's going to-."

"_No_!"

"Yes."

"But, it's so soon! And they're bound to meet other people!" Dan reasoned. "You're not going to marry the person you fell in love with in high school!" He looked around, and seemed embarrassed. "Oh." Vanessa with Nate, Carter with Georgina, and Serena and him.

"Well," Serena sighed. It sounded like an angel's sigh. "I guess we'll just have to wait until they come out." They all looked at the direction Chuck had pulled Blair to, and stared hopelessly. If Chuck did do the thing they were assuming he would do, nothing would be the same again.

"Well, Chuck? Spit it out. I just heard a full blown whispering match between Kati and Cadmus. They're breaking up-again." Blair feinted disinterest, and tried to steady her pounding heart. She smoothed her hair, her hematite and white diamond bracelet scratching her forearm.

"Blair." Chuck, surprisingly not nervous at all. "We've known each other for a long time. And, well. We both know how we feel about each other. So there's no point in saying it!" He added hastily.

Blair glared pointedly at him.

Chuck sighed. "I love you."

Blair smiled in triumph.

"So," Chuck did not kneel down-how gentlemanly of him-put fished out a wedding ring box from his back pocket. It was velvet red, with gold trim around the box, clearing stating the piece of jewelry inside it was bought from Cartier.

Blair, being the drama queen she was, gasped theatrically. "Oh, Chuck!" She breathed, and covered her mouth with her manicured hands.

"Will you marry me?" Chuck didn't say it as a question, but as a statement, for he was that pompous ass he was. He knew she would say yes. He opened the box as he said those four words. The ring was exquisite, with diamonds set in two graceful curves upon the yellow gold. Blair had seen enough rings to last her a lifetime-she had been to every jewelry store to see the perfect ring for her wedding-and with her skilled eye, it was 18 carat, and it couldn't be more perfect.

"Yes."

Georgina fussed with her six year old child, August, and threw a glare towards her husband, Carter, which was taking way to long at the stationary hor d'ouvres table, claiming that the eggplant caponata was to die for. "August, can you stop picking at your scabs?" She scolded her child, which was a miniature mix of her parents. Dark brown calculating eyes, which could send another child into a fit of tears just by glaring at them, slender pale hands that could scratch, teeth, gleaming white and straight that could bite, and a devious smile on her face wherever she went.

"Yes, mother." She said mockingly, a tone that she usually reserved for her patient father. Somehow, Carter was a better person with his daughter, and Georgina, a more impatient one. Smoothing her funnel-neck, anthracite colored dress, Georgina was greeted by Chuck and Blair, hand in hand. Now, this sight alone was fairly surprising, but what got everyone gasping and gossiping was the flamboyant and polished ring that was slipped on Blair's left ring finger. They were not embarrassed, but basked in the attention, like the Waldorfs and Basses were-I mean, like the Basses were, and head held high, strutting like peacocks, they walked towards their friends, who were gaping at them.

They just smirked in unison. "Surprised?" They said.

The two couples shook their heads. "No," they said.

"Dinner is served." The head waiter announced, and everyone started to file out of the room, getting ready to change into their formal gowns. The cocktail party had ended, and midnight was close. Finally, Vanessa broke the silence. "Where's Aimee?" She smiled at Blair, not expecting one back, but surprisingly, Blair did.

One by one, the couples started to file out, but Chuck and Blair decided to stay for a while.

"Well, that was nice." Blair sighed contently.

"Yes, it was." Chuck replied.

They looked at each other, and Chuck held out his arms.

Even though the ball hadn't dropped yet, and the fireworks hadn't begun, in each other's arms, they kissed.

Yes, they did hate each other sometimes, but at this moment, it was a peaceful bliss. Something they hoped they would feel for the rest of their lives.

**A/N~ **Please reiview, thanks! Oh, it's like the baby flew out of its nest, I feel lonely. Alright, I'm going to finish the Don't Be story, and start a new one, of Chuck and Blair's wedding!!! YEAH!

Fashion

I always try to incorporate fashion into my stories, as it's so important in the series. The links don't work, so follow my lead to see them!

Vanessa's dress: Go to **bergdorfgoodmandotcom** and search up jewel print dress. Click on it.

Blair's bracelet: Go to the same site, and search up haze cuff. Click on the one that says _Stephen Webster Romantic Chrystal Haze Cuff._

Georgina's dress: Go to the same site, and search up funnel neck. Click on it.

Blair's engagement ring: Go to **Google** and search up Cartier ring b4194500. 


End file.
